A Shining star
by Shiningheart of ThunderClan
Summary: In the dark days to come, when the moon is hidden in shadows, all must look to the shining star for survival. First warriors story, second story on fanfiction, be nice!
1. Chapter 1

Me: Okay guys, this is my first warriors fan fiction. In fact, it's only my second story on this site. So be gentle! Also, I'm too lazy to type the rest of the clans. They'll come when they have some importance. Right now, I'm just putting down ThunderClan allegiances and the prologue. Also, I haven't read the rest of the New Prophecy yet, so if I get a few things wrong, tell me! Also, when I was thinking of names, I had a blank. So if anyone can give me more names, it'd be welcome!

Allegiances (ThunderClan)

Leader: Whitestar- Short haired white she-cat, sharp ice blue eyes.

Deputy: MoonFrost- White she-cat with patches of gray, amber eyes (Temporary Deputy: RavenFeather)

Medicine Cat: MistyCloud- Silver She-cat, green eyes

Warriors:

Treeblaze- She-cat with dark brown fur and green eyes

RavenFeather- Black tom with white paws and white on his chin, amber eyes

FoxFur- Tom with bright white pelt and white paws muzzle, amber eyes

Stripetail- Brown She-cat with a thin black ring around the tail, green eyes

Rattail- Black tom with a thin wiry tail, blue eyes

Brackenfur- Gray Tom with Bushy tail, green eyes

Bluewing- blue she-cat with white marking on her underside

Apprentices:

Waterpaw- blue she-cat with dark blue underbelly, Blue eyes (Mentor: FoxFur)

StonePaw- Grayish Brown Tom with black paw, amber eyes (Mentor: RaverFeather)

Snakepaw- Dark gray tome with abnormally long front teeth (Mentor: Rattail)

Queens:

Darkpelt- pure black she-cat with a white underbelly, black eyes (Mate- Rattail Kits: ShiningKit, VenomKit)

MoonFrost- White She-cat with patches of gray, amber eyes (Mate- Brackenfur Kits-Blizzardkit)

Elders:

Iceshard- Blue tom with white markings on his face

Birdsong- She-cat with brown fur, amber eyes

(Other clans with come later!)

Prologue:

A single cat sat in the center of the ThunderClan camp, gazing up at silverpelt with blue eyes. Her white pelt was bleached silver by the moonlight. A second cat joined the first and together they watched their warrior ancestors twinkle in silence. Finally, the second cat spoke.

"Darkpelt's kits are a blessing from StarClan, Whitestar. More young warriors for ThunderClan." Whitestar purred.

"Yes, and it must be especially good for young Blizzardkit. He's been so lonely since Stonepaw and Waterpaw became apprentices. Maybe now he won't play with MoonFrost's tail all the time!" The second cat chuckled and nodded. A cloud suddenly covered the moon, throwing the forest into shadows. The second cat's ears pricked forward and her eyes glazed over. "MistyCloud?"

"When dark days come and the moon is lost in shadows, all must look to the shining star for survival." Her eyes cleared and she looked at Whitestar. Whitestar's fur prickled at the alarm in her sister's eyes. "These are the words StarClan has chosen to speak to me, and so it must be true. Trouble is coming for ThunderClan, and only the shining star can help us."

End prologue

Thank you for reading! Review please!


	2. Blah blah blah

Me: Okay all, this is the first real chapter of A Shining Star. Read and review please!

* * *

Two bundles of fluff lay nestled against their mother's belly in the ThunderClan nursery. One was exceptionally small for a kit of three moons. It was a she-cat with pure white fur. Only dirt marred the pelt. The other kit was also a she-cat, but had dark gray fur. Two white striped crisscrossed on her throat. 

The smaller kit stirred and blinked her amber eyes open. Her small mouth stretched wide in a ywan, showing small pointed teeth. She looked around the nursery until her gaze landed on a kit two moons older than her. This one was a tom with long white fur and patches of very like gray fur.

A glint of mischief entered the she-cat's eyes before she crept up on the tom. She nudged his with a forepaw.

"Blizzardkit, wake up." Blizzardkit made no move he heard her. She nudged him harder and whispered harshly, "Blizzardkit, wake _up._" His ear twitched but he just nestled closer to his mother. The she-cat's patience wore out. She pounced on the older kit, shouting "WAKE UP YOU USELESS LUMP OF FUR!" Blizzardkit jumped up with a yowl that woke up the rest of the camp.

Blizzardkit glared at the she-cat, growling. The she-cat stopped her laughing and glanced at Blizzardkit nervously. "Shiningkit..." Blizzardkit said menacingly, stepping forward. Shiningkit gulped and backed away from Blizzardkit toward the nursery entrance.

"oh, mousedung." And she ran from the nursery, only to bowl into her father, Rattail. Rattail was a black tom with a thin wiry tail. His blue eyes blinked up at the fading Silverpelt in daze. Shiningkit stared at her father with wide eyes. "Sorry, papa."

Rattail shook his head and pushed his dauther off of him. "Shiningkit, what is going-" But before he could finish, Blizzardkit and Shiningkit's sister can running out. Shiningkit let out a squeal and ran away. "Blizzardkit, Venomkit!" the dark grey cat skidded to a stopped and looked back at him.

"Morning papa!" She meowed before charging after Blizzardkit and Shiningkit. She overtook Blizzardkit easily and was right behind Shiningkit. Shiningkit skidded to a stop, making Venomkit run into her. Shiningkit dug her hind paws into her sister's stomach and flipped her over her head. Blizzardkit charged at her from behind. Shiningkit turned on her front paws and let Blizzardkit sail right into Venomkit.

Shiningkit burst into laughter at the sight of her sister and best friend in a pile of furry limbs. Venomkit and Blizzardkit struggled a bit until they were finally seperate. Venomkit hissed while Blizzardkit growled and they both pounced on Shiningkit, becoming a mess of wrestling furballs.

"Kits!" The three kits pulled apart at the sharp voice and looked up to see Whitestar, the leader of ThunderClan and Shiningkit's grandmother. Shiningkit's tail twitched and she shuffled her paws. Only now did she feel the amused stares of her Clan burning into her fur. Whitestar's expression was only slightly different, with a hint of curiousity. Her pale, but sharp, blue eyes looked at the three kits, her gaze resting on Shiningkit. "That was an interesting manuever, Shiningkit."

Shiningkit heard the question in the statement and gulped. "I..."She stammered, still feeling the gaze of her clan. "I-I taught it t-to myself." She cleared her throat and glared at her sister and Blizzardkit. "It's the most protection I have against their ambushes." Venomkit snickered and Blizzardkit smiled.

"Aw, you know we love you Shiningkit." His voice shook with the strain of not laughing. Shiningkit huffed and went to the nursery, tail held high in the air. Her mother met her and licked her head lovingly. Darkpelt was the exact opposite of her daughter. She had a pure black pelt and unusual black eyes. Darkpelt purred in amusement.

"Oh, my kit. I wonder what you'll be like as an apprentice." Shiningkit snorted and pulled away.

"That's a long way off, mother." She went over to Rattail. "Are you okay papa?" Rattail nodded and used his tail to steer her back to Whitestar.

"Yes, however, Whitestar did not dismiss you." Shiningkit's eyes widened and she dashed back to where Whitestar and the the other two kits. She bowed her head respectfully.

"I'm sorry! Forgive me Whitestar, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." Whitestar waved it off with a flick of her tail.

"You're a kit. You'll learn." The three kits squirmed in front of the leader. Whitestar watched them with amused eyes. She nodded to dismiss them and the three kits took off. Shiningkit slowed and trained her eyes on a pile of brambles. The kits behind her watched her admirably. Of the three kits in the nursery, Shiningkit was the most promising.

Shiningkit didn't movw. Her wide eyes caught the smallest movement within the brambles and a cricket jumped out. Shiningkit shot forward and pounced on it. Venomkit made a sound of shock but Blizzardkit just rolled his eyes.

"Do you always have to show off, Shiningkit?" Shiningkit narrowed her eyes a thim and released the cricket.

"Not like you have anything TO show off, Blizzardkit." Blizzardkit growled good-naturedly and pounced on Shiningkit. Shiningkit threw him off and ran for the gorse tunnel. "But she ran into the paws of another cat instead. She looked up to see Brackenfur, Blizzardkit's father. He was a gray cat with an unusually bushy tail for a tom. His green eyes now glared dissapprovingly at her.

"Shiningkit. Why am I not surprised? You know kits are supposed to stay iu the camp!"

Shiningkit groaned. "But Brackenfur! Camp is so boring! Can't I just take a peek outside?"

Brackenfur shook his head, his bushy tail lashing impatiently. "Kit's like you are too defenseless beyond the barrier." Shiningkit hissed in frustration. "If you keep disobeying orders, I'm going to have to report to Whitestar."

"Oh calm down." Both Brackenfur and Shiningkit jumped and turned to see Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather was temporary deputy, and, Shinigkit believed, deserved the position full time. He was a black tom with white paws and a dash of white on his chin. His tail waved lazily in the air as he got between the warrior and the kit. "Brackenfur, go lead dawn patrol. Take Foxfur and Stripetail." Brackenfur growled but turned and stalked toward the warrior's den. Shiningkit snorted after him.

"How can an uptight badger like him be related to a mousebrain like Blizzardkit?" She yelped when a paw came crashing on her back, pushing her to the ground.

"Brackenfur is a warrior!" Ravenfeather hissed in her ear. "As a kit, you must show him the respect he deserves!" Shiningkit stared up at him blankly. A purr rumbled in his throat. "Well, at least more than you were jusst showing him." Shiningkit laughed with him. Ravenfeather lifted his paw off of her, and she leapt up and tackled Ravenfeather's flank. Blizzardkit and Venomkit joined her, and Ravenfeather rolled with them, landing on his back.

Ravenfeather let out a playful yowl of pain. "Oh no! Please, please, stop! I can't win! You warriors are far too powerful." Blizzardkit rolled off of him and chomped down on his tail. Ravenfeather let out a real yowl of pain and pushed the kits off of him, pulling his tail close and blowing on the bite mark.

"Blizzardkit!" Blizzardkit flinched and looked towards the nursery. Moonfrost, his mother and real deputy, was staring at him with blazing green eyes. She stalked forward with a graceful, purposeful gait. Long white fur rippled in the light breeze that blew threw the camp.

Blizzardkit courched low and flattened his ears. "Heh, hellow mother." Moonfrost's gaze traveled over all three kits and landed on Shiningkit. Shiningkit inwardly groaned. 'Why are Blizzardkit's parents always singling me out?' "Mother, please, it wasn't Shiningkit's fault! Or Venomkit's!"

Moonfrost snorted, but her eyes never left Shiningkit as she answered her son. "Oh, I'm not worried about Venomkit. Venomkit isn't the one always causing trouble!" Shiningkit flinched and backed up against Ravenfeather. "Blizzardkit, ever since this piece of _mousedung_," She spat the word violently, "was born, you've reverted back to a two moon old kit! Always getting into trouble, never listening to orders, and acting like a newborn kit, not a kit a moon away from becoming an apprentice! I expected better of a kit from Brackenfur and I!"

Ravenfeather stepped forward, shielding Shiningkit from Moonfrost's dark glare. "Come now, Moonfrost. None of the kits did any harm. Blizzardkit only surprised me."

Moonfrost gave Ravenfeather a hard look. "Ravenfeather. You were a very good deputy, but in another moon, I'll take over. You did much for the Clan the past five moons, but you shouldn't get used to the position." Ravenfeather dipped his head respectfully and padded toward the fresh-kill pile. Moonfrost glared at Shiningkit icily one last time before stalking back to the nursery.

Shiningkit watched her until she was out of sight, then clawed at the ground in frustration. "I don't think your parents like me, Blizzardkit." A flash of bright red by the entrance caught her attention. "Didn't FoxFur go on dawn patrol?" Blizzardkit sniffed the air and his eyes gew wide.

"That's not Foxfur." He meowed as a long snout sprouted from the entrance. "That's a...FOX!!"

* * *

Me: End real first chapter. I know it's more humor than adventure, and very bad humor at that, but it was more a look at some of the more important cats. I need some more cats, so if you could put the profile of any cat you want in one of the other clans in a review, I'll give you credit and a few cyber cookes! Review please! 


	3. Camp attacked

Me: I have only one thing to say. Anyone and everyone who reads my stories are so lucky I don't ask for a number of reviews before I update! I have over fifty hits for this story, over 500 for my other story, and not a lot of people are reviewing! So for this chapter, I want at least three reviews before I update again! R&R!

Chapter 2: Camp attacked!

Shiningkit stared at the entrance. entranced by the lithe body sliding into the camp. She felt Blizzardkit nudge his towards the nursery. Both Ravenfeather and Rattail leapt forward, hissing and spitting at the fox. But still Shiningkit couldn't move. Her legs were frozen, her gaze riveted on the black eyes that darted around the camp.

A sharper nudge from Blizzardkit woke her from her stupor. The spell broke and she let out a terrified mew. The fox's eyes snapped to her and it's jaws opened, showing large, sharp teeth. Blizzardkit stepped in front of her, his back fur fluffed up in fear. He copied the two much older warriors weakly. His fear scent was so strong Shiningkit stepped back. A sharp yowl from the nursery made Shiningkit look over with large frightened eyes. Moonfrost came barreling out, Darkpelt hard on her paws. "Kits, in the nursery, now!" Moonfrost meowed.

No one needed to tell Shiningkit twice. She ran to the nursery as fast as her little legs could carry her. But she wasn't fast enough. The fox leapt over all four adult cats and landed in front of her, effectively blocking the nursery.

Time seemed to slow to Shiningkit until it stopped altogether. Her heart was beating so loud and fast she was sure everyone in camp could hear it. Time resumed when a white and gray blur rushed past her and slammed into the fox, making it stagger into the nursery wall.

Blizzardkit! He stood in front of her, hissing clawing at the fox. His claws weren't doing any real damage, but they were at least ripping off a few tufts of fox fur. The fox swung a paw forward, and Shiningkit watched in horror as Blizzardkit flew through the air, landing with a lump on the other side of the camp. At first, he didn't move, and Shiningkit's heart swelled with fear and sadness at the thought of her best friend dieing to save her. But then Blizzardkit staggered to his paws and looked back to Shiningkit helplessly. "Move it, Shiningkit!" He yelled, limping forward.

Suddenly all the fear disappeared, leaving only rage and adrenalin. How _dare_ that fox hurt Blizzardkit! Shiningkit turned back to the fox, just barely dodging it's sharp teeth. A cat suddenly barreled into the fox. Shiningkit looked up at a blue she-cat with a dark blue underbelly. It was her sister, Waterpaw!

"Get out of our camp!" She hissed, claws slashing the fox's muzzle. The fox snarled and back up to the gorse tunnel. The cats around it closed in on it, hissing and yowling. The fox looked around at all the cats and it's gaze rested on Shiningkit. It snarled and crashed through the gorse tunnel, ripping it down. Shiningkit waited until it was long gone before running to her mother's side, burying herself in Darkpelt's black fur.

Darkpelt lay down and began licking Shiningkit fiercely. "Oh my kit, are you okay?" Shiningkit purred in response. She jumped away from Darkpelt when she realized something horrible.

"Where's Venomkit?" She looked around camp, but her dark gray sister was not in sight. Rattail came limping over until he was next to his mate and kit. His left back paw was bloody and mangled. He leaned heavily against Darkpelt and looked at them both with a loving and concerned expression.

"Are you two okay?" Darkpelt snorted and looked at him mangled paw.

"Says the one with a paw the shape of a rabbit caught in a monster." Shiningkit ignored her parents, intent on finding her sister. She ran back and forth the camp, yowling her sister's name.

"Venomkit!" She yowled. She spied Blizzardkit across the clearing and bounded forward. But Moonfrost stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Moonfrost's lips were drawn back in a ferocious snarl.

"My kit was almost_ killed_ because of you! I should have let that fox eat you, you filthy half-clan piece of fox-dung!" Shiningkit stared at her, hurt and confusion swimming in her. Half-clan? Shiningkit looked back to her parents but both of their heads were bowed and neither spoke up. Shiningkit looked to her Clan mates, but none of them looked at her. A few were even glaring at her with disgust evident in their eyes. Moonfrost turned her back on Shiningkit and sat beside her son. "Blizzardkit, I don't want you playing with that filthy thing anymore."

Blizzardkit stared back and forth between Shiningkit and his mother. Then he looked down to the floor, avoiding Shiningkit's pleading expression. "Yes mother." Shiningkit stared at him, hurt growing every second he didn't look at her. A few moments, that felt like an eternity to Shiningkit, passed in silence. Then she turned away from him, her clan, and ran away from camp, ignoring the calls of her name. Blizzardkit stared after her, watching her fading pelt almost glow in the sunlight. "I'm sorry." He said quietly.

Me: So short, it should be illegal, right? Deal with it. Review.


	4. Waitsay what?

Me: omg...I can't believe I'm just now realizing how short my chapters are. But, like I said last time, deal with it. And for the people who read but not review...I ask this...WHY!? Oh, and WindClan is featured in this one. I thank Trinity Taylor for giving me TornTail and Leafsliver. Since she's the only one that gave me warriors, here's a Blizzardkit Plushie! (gives Trinity taylor Plushie)

Disclamier: BWJL does not own Warriors. That privilege goes to Erin Hunter. Lucky chick.

WindClan allegiances:

Leader: Razorstar- Black tom with exceptionally sharp teeth and claws

Deputy: Eagletalon- Large brown tom with many, many scars

Medicine cat: Sparrowtail- small black and brown tom with golden tail tip

Warriors"

Grasswhistle- long furred tabby she-cat with unusual green fur (don't ask)

Turtlefur: Brown tom with yellow underbelly

Apprentice: Rainpaw

Owleyes: Brown and White tom with big eyes

Rabbitclaw: Brown and gray she-cat

Apprentice: Hawkpaw

Sunspot: Blue tom with spots of bright red

Dewdrop: Red she-cat with dapple coat

Apprentice: Breezepaw

Torntail- Silverish gray tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Leafsliver: Tortoiseshell with glowing green eyes (mate: Torntail)

Snowdrift- White she-cat, yellow eyes (Mate: Sunspot, kits: Ashkit, briarkit, and lilykit)

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- She-cat, you imagine

Hawkpaw- tom, you imagine

Breezepaw: She-cat, silvery gray with light blue eyes and a sunny dispotion (Trinity Taylor)

Elders:

Spruceclaw- Tom, you imagine

Vinetail- She-cat, ill tempered old fogey, once a real beauty, tragedy surrounding her, silver tabby with black mixed in for stripes (faded) (Trinity Taylor)

Rockfur- tom, you imagine

(For all the 'you imagine' cats, send descriptions in review, and I'll change them!)

Chapter three: Wait...say what?

Thunder crashed overhead. Shiningkit looked up at the sky fearfully and around the fields. An entire day had passes since she ran from camp. Or at least, she thought so. The storm had started shortly after... 'After Blizzardkit abandoned me.' She thought sullenly. Shiningkit had no idea where she was. She had passed four ginormous trees a while ago, and she was trying to find them again. But each turn she took she became more lost. The wind whistled around her, tugging at her fur and throwing stinging rain into her eyes. Shiningkit plopped down in the mud, cold mud staining her belly fur. "StarClan, where am I?" She muttered to herself, looking up to the dark sky.

"You're in WindClan territory!" Said a snarling voice from behind her. Shiningkit jumped up with a yowl so loud she was sure ThunderClan had heard it. She spu around to face a massive cat, even bigger than her father. He was a brown tom with many, many scars. His lips were drawn back in a snarl, revealing many sharp teeth that Shiningkit was sure could rip her apart. She gulped.

"I-I'm where?" The tom narrowed his eyes and stepped forward. Shiningkit crouched low in the mud as the stranger sniffed her coat.

"You carry the scent of ThunderClan..." He said, almost speaking to himself. Shiningkit gulped and nodded.

"I-I ran away from c-camp after a fox attacked." The tom flicked his ears suspiciously. "P-please, I just want to go home. Can you help me?" Another crack and flash of thunder and lightening rumbled. Shiningkit squeaked in surprise and fear, and crouched lower to the ground away from the sky. The tom's eyes softened and Shiningkit saw his neck fur lie flat.

"I will lead you to the WindClan camp. Razorstar can decide what to do with you once this storm has passed." Shiningkit blinked gratefully at him and followed him into the tall grasses that covered the moorland (I'm winging the territory, since I don't know what it looks like). The tom glanced back at her a few times, as if checking she was still following him. Shiningkit stayed silent, though she hated silence. She was forced to rant inside her mind.

'Gah, this stinks! I hate storms! I wonder if the Clan is worried about me. Ah, of course not. Why worry about the filthy half-clan cat? I don't even know if Moonfrost was lying or not. I wonder what Blizzardkit is...' Her thought trailed off. Her eyes darkened with sadness and her tail dragged in the mud. 'No! I won't think of Blizzardkit. I won't think of how we used to have fun. I won't think of that time he, Venomkit, and I all ambushed that rabbit warren when we snuck out of camp half a moon ago. Or when he helped me get revenge on Venomkit when she told Mother I called her useless. I wasn't even serious!' Then she remembered. 'Venomkit...where is she??'

The tom disturbed her thoughts. "What's your name, kit?" Shiningkit sent a silent prayer of thanks to StarClan

"My name is Shiningkit. What's yours?" She barely heard his chuckle over the roar of the wind.

"Cats call me Eagletalon. I am the deputy of WindClan." Shiningkit bounded forward until she was at his side. She had to take three steps just to match his one.

"Ravenfeather is our deputy...Well, I think he should be, at least. Moonfrost is mean." Eagletalon flicked his ears in agreement.

"She's definately not the nicest she-cat I've ever met." Shiningkit stared at him with wide eyes.

"How do you know Moonfrost??" She inquired. Eagletalon chuckled again. 'What's so funny?' She thought agitatedly.

"Moonfrost and I have both been deputy of our clans for many moons, young kit. We've talked on occasion at Gatherings." Shiningkit nodded and looked forward. Just in time. To see the hill in front of her. She squeaked as she slipped in the mud and fell down it, tumbling tail over muzzle. She landed with a plop in the mud, her pelt stained light brown.

Eagletalon raced down next to her, sliding in the mud. There was a mixture of amusement and concern in his amber eyes. Shiningkit shook her head, trying to focus her vision on a single Eagletalon. "I'm fine." She muttered. She looked at her pelt thoughtfully. " Does this mud hide my ThunderClan scent?" Eagletalon narrowed his eyes and sniffed her coat. Her ears flattened, but she didn't shy away this time. Eagletalon pulled back and shook his head.

"Almost. I can only barely tell the difference. Why?" Shiningkit rolled in the mud some more, making her fur even darker.

"Now?" Eagletalon sniffed her pelt again. Shiningkit made no move this time. Eagletalon pulled back and nodded. He cocked his head to the side when realization set in.

"You don't want them to know you come from ThunderClan." It was more a statement than a question. Shiningkit nodded and sat up. Her pure white pelt was now a dark brown, similar to Eagletalon's brown fur.

"You can tell only half the truth. Say you found me wandering your territory lost. I had no scent on me, because the rain washed it off. That way, you'll get in less trouble when they find out." Eagletalon blinked in surprise. Then he nodded slowly.

"Yes, that could work. Who knew a kit could be so clever?" He flicked her side with his tail, almost toppling her back into the mud. "We are almost to camp. You may need to roll again when we get there." He added as an after thought, looking up at the sky. Shiningkit nodded and followed after him. He stopped after a while. "Smell, young kit. We are close to the camp."

Shiningkit quickly scented the air. A multitude of cat scents, dimmed by the fresher scents of the rain and wet grass, met the scent glands on the roof of her mouth. The unfamiliar scent of WindClan made her dizzy. Shaking her head, as if she were emerging from water, she looked up at Eagletalon. "Do I need to mud myself again?" Eagletalon, for the fourth time that day, sniffed her coat. He shook his head.

"You're fine." He waved his tail and she followed him out of the grass. A break in the heather greeted her. She hesitated as Eagletalon pushed into the gorse that surrounded the break, but followed him in anyway. "Razorstar!"

A black tom came around a massive rock. He blinked at the sight of Shiningkit and drew his lips back in a silent snarl, showing extremely sharp teeth. "Eagletalon, who is this? Why did you bring a stranger to our camp?" Eagletalon dipped his head to the tom.

"Forgive me, Razorstar. But..." He looked up and raised his paw, telling Razorstar to wait. Shiningkit cocked her head to the side curiously. 'What is he-' But her thought was interrupted by a rumble of thunder from the sky above. She jumped high in the air, the loudest yelp yet escaping her. She cowered close to Eagletalon, whimpering. Eagletalon stepped over her, blocking the rain.

"I found this kit wandering our territory. She was lost and scared. I couldn't just let her get attacked by a fox or a badger." Razorstar's tail lashed suspiciously. "She's barely three moons old, Razorstar! What harm can she do to WindClan? She's already terrified of this storm! And there's no scent on her!" Razorstar bent forward and sniffed her coat. He nodded.

"Very well. She may shelter in our nursery. But only until this storm passes. Then we will find out where she came from and she goes home! Fetch Leafsliver. She can take care of this kit until she leaves." Eagletalon hesitated. "What now?"

"We...What if she has no home to return to? What if she was abandoned by two-legs, or loners?" Razorstar glanced down at Shingingkit.

"Then she will become a member of WindClan." Shiningkit stared at him. "when this storm passes, if she is up to it, she will tell us where she comes from." Eagletalon nodded and padded away, leaving Shiningkit with the intimidating Razorstar. When Eagletalon was out of sight, Razorstar bent down and licked Shiningkit between the ears. "Until then," he whispered, "Welcome to WindClan, little one."

Me: Gah, what will happen to Shiningkit? I'll have to update for you to find out. And for me to update, you need to review. So review!!


	5. Author's note

Okay, guys. I know I haven't updated in a while. And I'm sorry for that. But I have major writer's block with this story! So be patient with me, please? Also, I fixed most of the grammatical errors in the previous chapter and I changed the name of WindClan's meddy cat from Sparrowcloud to Sparrowtail. Just a heads up on that. So if you have any ideas for me, they would be gladly appreciated!


	6. Sickness

Me: Okay, I'm sorry I haven't updated in, like, ever. But I had issues with this chapter, and the fact that few people are reviewing isn't making it any better. So, just for the people that do like my story, review please.

Chapter four: Sickness

Shiningkit stared dully at the wall of the WindClan nursery. Thoughts buzzed in her head, keeping her awake. She could join WindClan! A part of her said not to. She was a ThunderClan cat! She couldn't join WindClan. The other part of her said why not? No more Moonfrost! Shiningkit blinked. She hadn't thought of that. But it also meant no more Darkpelt, or Rattail, or Venomkit or Ravenfeather or...Or Blizzardkit.

'Oh Blizzardkit...' A large chasm gaped inside of her. Claws tore at her heart, making her chest hurt. She gave herself a few comforting licks. Her nose wrinkled at the take of mud. 'I never knew mud could taste that horrible.' Then she shrugged and looked at the two larger she-cats in the nursery with her. 'At least it kept Eagletalon out of trouble.' Her thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze.

One of the she-cats stirred and lifted her head. Glowing green eyes blinked sleepily at Shiningkit. "Shiningkit?"

Shiningkit inwardly winced. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to give them her real name. "I'm fine, Leafsliver. Go back to-o-achoo!" She sniffed. "Sleep.

Leafsliver blinked the sleep out of her eyes. She drew Shiningkit close to her with her tail and touched her forehead with her nose. Leafsliver drew back, her eyes widening in alarm. "You have a fever."

Shiningkit dismissed it with a flick of her ear. "It's fine, don't worry about it. It's only from being out in the rain for so long." Leafsliver ignored her and picked Shiningkit up by the scruff of her neck. "Hey!" Shiningkit struggled a bit but eventually fell limp in the she-cat's grasp.

Leafsliver padded silently toward the nursery entrance, Shiningkit swinging from her mouth. She cast a look at the only other queen in there before going into the clearing. Shiningkit flinched as rain pummeled her small body. Her ears twitched at the sound of shuffling as the cats of WindClan sheltered from the rain. Leafsliver carried her over to a hollow log on the other side of camp.

She pushed her way in the brambles that covered the entrance and put Shiningkit down. Leafsliver yowled a greeting and a cat raised it's head from a pile of herbs just as Shiningkit sneezed again. Leafsliver nodded at the cat before nuzzling Shiningkit's head. "Hello, Sparrowtail. This little one is sick." She looked up to the cat with round eyes. "Can you help her?"

Sparrowtail snorted and sniffed Shiningkit. "Of course I can help her." He meowed tartly. "What's wrong with her?"

Shiningkit glared weakly at him. "You're the medicine cat. You're supposed to know, so you tell me!" She fell to a fit of coughing.

Sparrowtail glared at her with amber eyes before turning and going to to his stock of herbs. "So, we've got a bad-tempered kit, do we?" He purred.

Shiningkit shrugged. "No, just a disrespectful one. There is a difference, you know." She rasped.

Sparrowtail's purr deepened. "I like this kit. I'll do everything I can to help her." He sniffed a pile of herbs before picking up a leaf and dropping it in front of Shiningkit. "Eat this. It will help with the fever."

Shiningkit sniffed it a few times. "Feverfew." She said before gulping it down.

Sparrowtail blinked before looking at Shiningkit closely. He pulled back and looked at Leafsliver. "I think she had better stay with me, just in case." He shared a meaningful look before Leafsliver nodded, nuzzled Shiningkit, and left. Sparrowtail led her to a nest. "Rest here, young one. Perhaps we could become friends."

Shiningkit curled up in the next and examined the WindClan medicine cat. Sparrowtail was small. He looked just out of the nursery. But the gray fur on his muzzle suggested otherwise. Almost all of Sparrowtail was black or brown. The only difference was his golden tail tip. Shiningkit nodded through a yawn. "Perhaps." She muttered before sleep finally claimed her.

- - - - - - -

Shiningkit awoke to hushed voices. She easily picked out Eagletalon's voice. She had to strain her mind to recognize Sparrowtail's and Leafsliver's voices. Shiningkit's head was cloudy, and her throat was dry. She tried to call out to them, but all that came was a rasp. She only caught a few words through the haze of her mind.

"Will she...cough?" What did Leafsliver say? Someone pressed their paw to her side and quickly pulled back with a hiss.

"She's burning up!" THAT, she understood clearly. It was Eagletalon. But his voice sounded a bit...raspy.

"Well, so are you!" Sparrowtail retorted. Shiningkit felt a body slide into the nest next to hers. "I swear, it's the rain. A kit with white cough, and a deputy with a fever." A sigh. "Well, I wanted to help cats when I asked for this position as a kit. I guess StarClan granted my wish."

Shiningkit felt her blood run cold. She had white cough? How? The rain wasn't that cold. She tried to shift her position, but the mud had har- _the mud. That's _why she's sicker than Eagletalon. It must have retained some of it's wetness. She wondered if she had enough strength to tell them about the mud. Then she wondered if she should tell them about the mud. Had she been here enough for her ThunderClan scent to be gone? She didn't think so. So she said nothing and soon saccumed to sleep again.

- - - - - - -

When Shiningkit woke up again, she felt worse than before. She felt her eyes and nose leading some type of liquid, and her chest felt constricted. She tried to call out, but all that came out was a rasping cough. She pried her eyes open just enough to look around. At first, panic rose in her. Where was she? Then recent events took their place in her mind and Shiningkit slumped back down to the nest.

Her mind was clear enough to hear the shuffling of a cat moving around. Wait, two cats. "I don't understand it, Razorstar." Sparrowtail's voice sounded. It was hushed, like he wasn't trying to make too much noise. "This is the most stubborn case of green cough I have ever seen in all my moons of being your medicine cat."

Shiningkit's heart was beating so loudly, she missed Razorstar's response. She thought she only had white cough! It must have gotten first. Thoughts and questions ran through her head rapidly. Would WindClan take care of her? What would ThunderClan say when they heard she was sick? And then the most terrifying thought ever rose above the others.

Would she live long enough to tell them?

Me: And, again, sorry for not getting this out sooner.


	7. Is that your final answer?

Me: Have fun with this. I don't own warriors. And even if I did, I probably would STILL be writing Fanfiction, cause I HAVE NO LIFE!!

* * *

Chapter whatever: Final Decision

Shiningkit lay curled up in her nest in the Medicine den. It has been a few sunrises since she came to WindClan. Surely ThunderClan would miss her by now? Each time she tried to rise to find someone to answer questions, Sparrowtail would push her back down and shove sweet-smelling herbs toward her. Each time she she opened her mouth to talk to him, he would stuff her face with the same herb, telling her to shut up and eat the cat mint.

And, in all honesty, Shiningkit appreciated the medicine cat's roughness. The herbs were slowly working. But that could be because Eagletalon had said she tasted like mud when he licked her ear. He and Leafsliver both washed the mud from her pelt. Now her pure white fur shone brightly in all it's glory. Both of them came to visit her every day.

Shiningkit thought if she did join WindClan, it would be for those three cats alone. Plus Torntail, Leafsliver's mate. Shiningkit grinned a bit at the thought of the goofy tom. The first time she met him, Torntail had literally tripped over his own paws and fell face first into Sparrowtail's stock of mouse-bile.

The rustling of the brambles covering the entrance broke the ThunderClan kit from her thought. She expected it to be Eagletalon or Leafsliver. Heck, maybe even Torntail. But when Shiningkit lifted her head, it was Razorstar padding toward her resting place.

The WindClan leader stopped in front of Shiningkit's nest, staring down at her with hard eyes. Despite her weakness, Shiningkit met his eyes with her own burning gaze. They stayed like that for a while, just staring at each other. Then Razorstar's eyes softened and, with a quick look around, bent down to lick her ear. Instantly, Shiningkit's head dropped back to her paws. "Where is Sparrowtail?" He asked softly.

After a bit of throat clearing, Shiningkit answered. "Out collecting herbs." She gave a weak grin. "He complains I'm using up his entire storage of cat mint."

Razorstar chuckled before a serious look overcame his features. "Shiningkit." His voice was emotionless. "Tonight is the Gathering."

Shiningkit blinked. Whatever she was expecting, it wasn't that. She looked away. "And?" She rasped. "What does that have to do with me?"

Razorstar's expression didn't change. "Do you have a preferance on if I tell the other Clans about you?" Shiningkit's jaw dropped. He chuckled and turned slightly toward the exit. "You don't have to decide now. You have time. I will come for your answer just before we leave." He began padding toward the camp clearing before he stopped. "Just remember this, Shiningkit." His amber eyes shone brightly as he gazed back at her. "You have the option of joining WindClan."

Shiningkit closed her eyes and listened the brambles rustle back into place as Razorstar left. She had a chance to start all over, to leave everything behind. But did she really _want_ to leave everything behind? As much as Shiningkit appreciated Sparrowtail's courseness, she missed Mistycloud's soft mew and gentle paws. She missed Venomkit's warm body pressed against hers as she drifted off to sleep. She missed playing with Ravenfeather and impressing the other warriors by winning all the play fights. She missed teasing Blizzardkit about having better skills than him, despite being younger.

But, surprisingly enough, she missed Moonfrost's snide remarks the most. She missed hwo she always had to stay on her toes or be humiliated by the ThunderClan deputy. She missed the flairs of adrenaline she got from arguing with both of Blizzardkit's parents.

Shiningkit spent her day just laying there, thinking. She didn't even raise her head to greet Sparrowtail when he returned, smelling of sweet herbs. That got quite a few rude remarks from him. But she didn't respond to them. Eagletalon and Leafsliver both did their daily visits, both sounding a bit panicked when she didn't return their greeting. One glare from her silenced them both, even the WindClan deputy.

Her thoughts were only changed when Torntail staggered into the medicine cat den, a strip of fur missing from his shoulder. Blood trickled from the nick in his ear. "S-Sparrowtail!" He gasped out.

Sparrowtail looked up from a pile of herbs. He rushed to Torntail when the warrior lurched forward. "Easy, Torntail." He soothed, leading him further inside the den. From where she was, Shiningkit blinked. She'd never heard Sparrowtail use such a soft voice before. "What happened?"

Shiningkit heard Torntail's ragged breathing even from where she rested in her nest. "Am-ambush. Razorstar and Eagletalon...Can't find them..." His eyes rolled back and he slumped forward. Sparrowtail dragged him with a bit of difficulty by the scruff to the next opposite of Shiningkit.

Another cat came charging into the den. It was a she-cat, a bit bigger than Sparrowtail. Her long fur was nearly golden. Green eyes shined excitedly. "Can I help?" She squeaked.

Sparrowtail nodded without looking up from Torntail. "I need cobwebs, Briarkit. And Marigold. Do you remember what those are used for?"

Shiningkit blinked as Briarkit answered confidently and correctly. She was only a kit? She looked at least a moon older than Blizzardkit! Briarkit must have seen her staring, because she said, "Hi, I'm Briarkit!" She said loudly, but not yowling. "And someday, I'm going to be Sparrowtail's apprentice!"

Sparrowtail's rusty purr reached Shiningkit's ear. "If you ever stop badgering Razorstar long enough to actually have a ceremony, then yes, you will be my apprentice."

Torntail groaned from under Sparrowtail's working paws. "Oooohhhh, the pain!" He yowled dramatically. Shiningkit's whiskers twitched in amusement. Torntail was always trying to make the other cats laugh, even when he was in pain.

Shiningkit tried to push herself up. She wanted to help. But a tiny paw shoved her back down. She looked up to see Briarkit's burning eyes. "Stay down and eat the catmint." She growled, shoving more of the sweet smelling herb into Shiningkit's face. Shiningkit didn't argue. Apparently Sparrowtail's bad temper had already rubbed off on Briarkit.

Leafsliver pushed her way into the medicine den, wincing when the wooden entrance scraped her swollen sides. Shiningkit gaped at the queen, the half-chewed catmint falling out of her mouth. Leafsliver was HUGE!! She didn't notice Shiningkit's shocked gaze. Her green eyes glowed with anxiety and fear. "Torntail?" She asked anxiously.

Sparrowtail answered her without looking up. "The wounds aren't too serious. He just likes to put on a show. Torntail will be fine." Torntail let out another groan, this one in real pain. "Torntail, I need to know what happened. Can you tell me anything?"

Torntail winced, as if the memory hurt him. "Our hunting party was ambushed. Two foxes and a badger stole all our freshkill. We tried to get it back, but the most we managed to do was drive them toward ThunderClan." He fell unconscious again, like just telling the story was too much at the moment.

Shiningkit's heart skipped a few beats before pounding in her chest. Her Clan was in danger! ThunderClan needed her! _'But I'm just a kit!'_ She wailed in her head. _'How would I be able to help?!' _Yes, she was a kit. But she was a ThunderClan kit. The blood of her noble ancestors ran deep within her veins, the lives of countless warriors before her so she coud have her chance to live. That was it. She had made her decision.

The brambles rustled again, and Razorstar strode into the den, his head held high. He barely spared a glance to the quivering Leafsliver. "I heard about the ambush." He meowed. "I will warn Whitestar at the Gathering tonight." He turned to Shiningkit. "Speaking of the Gathering-" But he cut off.

Because Shiningkit was already struggling to her paws, that fierce blaze once again in her eyes. Briarkit made a move as if to shove her down. But, once again, Shiningkit's glare stopped her in her tracks. Shiningkit faced Razorstar head on, her breath strong and her legs firm. "My name," she started, "is Shiningkit. And someday, I'm going to be a warrior of ThunderClan!"

* * *

Me: I actually finished this chapter before I got the previous one up. Procrastination is a wonderful thing, isn't it? Now, I'm in a dillema with the next chapter. Should I have it at the Gathering in Eagletalon's POV and no Shiningkit interaction? Or skip the whole thing all together, to WindClan's return? Review and answer the question please!


	8. Author's note II

The votes are in. I am going to do the Gathering, in Eagletalon's point of view. However, unfortunately...

I NEED NAMES!! I have pretty much all the leaders and deputies named, but I need a ShadowClan and RiverClan Medicine cats. And other names as well!! So it will be simply highly appreciated if you offered some help, peoples!!


	9. Gathering!

Me: Since only two people actually _**voted **_*pointed yet grateful look to all reviewers* I'll be doing the gathering. Which means...*drum roll* ShadowClan and RiverClan are here!!

Blizzardkit: *sarcastically* Oh joy, oh rapture. However will I survive this impossibly large surge of joy?

Me: By shutting up and playing with this kitty-crack. *throws cat-nip to Blizzardkit*

Blizzardkit: *squeal and pounce*

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors. Even if I did, I'd still be writing fanfiction, because I HAVE NO LIFE!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter...Whatever: The Gathering

**_RiverClan_**

Leader: Oceanstar-dark blue tom with cerulean eyes

Deputy: Nimberwhisker-stocky orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Featherstream- Silver-gray she-cat with feather blue eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Mistypaw- silver she-cat with gray tabby stripes, green eyes

Warriors:

Ripplestream-gray tom with silver tabby stripes, green eyes

Flarespark- Flame-colored tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentice, Streampaw)

Jaystorm- Black tom with ice-blue eyes

Hauntedsoul-Jet black she-cat with silver face and paws

Wolfheart- silver-gray she-cat with white paws and black patches, left ear messing

Rabbitear-small brown tabby tom with tawny-colored eyes  
(Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Silverfrost-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes  
(Apprentice, Seapaw)

Drizzlemist- pretty light blue-and-white tabby she-cat

Darkspot-golden tom with brown spot on his chest

Dewstep-light gray she-cat with white paws

Flamepool-dark ginger she-cat with scarlet toes

Tawnyfrost- tawny colored tom with amber eyes

Firewhisker- light and dark ginger tom

Queens

Violetheart-Pure black she-cat with violet-eyes  
(Expecting Jaystorm's kits)

Minnowstep- white-and-black she-cat  
(Mother of Rabbitear's kits, Cinderkit and Ashkit)

Apprentices

Seapaw- plain blue she-cat, sea-green eyes

Lilypaw- Ginger she-cat with sea-green eyes

Streampaw-Royal blue she-cat with dark blue stripe down spine

Elders

Frostleaf- white she-cat with gray tail end

Otterstrike-gray tom with black muzzle

**_ShadowClan_**

Leader: Willowstar- (You choose)

Deputy: Dawnfire- tri-colored she-cat with crystal blue eyes  
(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Medicine cat: Duskshadow- dark gray tom with purple eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Pollenpaw- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Timberlimb- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Whisperbreeze- (you choose)

Cloudfeather- white tom with green eyes

Emberpool- black she-cat with ginger chest  
(Apprentice, Robinpaw)

Cherrymist- Dark gray she-cat with white chest

Darkfang-light black (but not gray) tom with darker black spots  
(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Iceywind- brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Mintdust- light brown tom with cream tabby stripes

Yellowtail- patchy dark-gray tom

Skyfeather- long-haired blue and white tom

Miststripe- gray-white she-cat with light green eyes

Firestorm- ginger tom with brown tabby markings

Apprentices

Nightpaw- black tom with blue paws

Rainpaw- (You choose)

Hailpaw- gray tom with white speckles on hide

Robinpaw- brown she-cat with red chest

Queens

Dewdrop- (You choose)

Bloodfrost- (You choose)

Daisynose- (You choose)

Elders

Chillfur- light blue tom with silver-tipped ears

Snowfoot- light gray tom with white paws

Lunarsong- (You choose), former deputy

* * *

Eagletalon sat at the base of the Great Rock, already where the deputies sat during every Gathering. He often avoided talking to the other Clans, for personal reasons. Nimberwhisker, the RiverClan deputy, was sitting a bit away from him. Even then, he was still too close for comfort. Neither deputy spoke as they watched their Clans mingle, muscles tensed in case a fight broke out. It wasn't that hard to notice that some cats were glaring at one another. Apparently, the tension over the last battle wasn't gone. They would occasionally glance at each other in awkward silence.

Eagletalon looked around for Razorstar and found him talking to Oceanstar, the RiverClan leader. He narrowed his eyes at Oceanstar, dislike making his gaze intense. It wasn't that he thought Oceanstar was a horrible leader. In fact, the dark blue tom was a marvelous leader for RiverClan. But Eagletalon found he was far too arrogant. He strutted around every Gathering, acting like he owned the place and everything in it. The first time Eagletalon had spoken to him was as an apprentice. Even then, he had the image of a large, colorful bird.

He glanced at the moon, shifting nervously. He wanted to get back to camp as early as he could. More specifically, he wanted to go check on Shiningkit. Neither she nor Razorstar knew that he had listened in on them. He had fixed feelings about the kit going back to ThunderClan. On one paw, there was admiration. She was so young, yet the loyalty to her Clan stunned him. On the other paw, he felt sad. He had grown close to the kit in her short time with WindClan. He would be sad to see her go. _'Oh well,'_ he thought, _'There's not really much I can do to change her mind.'_

A disturbance near the ShadowClan entrance drew Eagletalon from his thoughts. A passing wind said that ShadowClan had arrived. Eagletalon's tail twitched in excitement, just as a cat broke from the crowd and ran at him. Eagletalon rolled his eyes and dodged the lithe shape. A grin forced it's way onto his muzzle as he found himself looking at Dawnfire, ShadowClan deputy and probably his best friend. "You know," he drawled, yawning casually, "it probably isn't the best idea to even pretend to fight at a Gathering."

Dawnfire met his grin, her crystal eyes sparkling in amusement. "I know, I know. Your Clan is already high-strung because of your battle against the badger-dung RiverClanner's."

"Ahem!" Nimberwhisker cleared his throat, glaring heatedly at Dawnfire. His irritation was made more than clear by his tail lashing behind him.

Dawnfire blinked at him, her eyes wide and innocent. "Oh, Nimberwhisker, I didn't see you there! You may want to have Featherstream take a look at that _nasty _cough of yours when you get back to camp." She twitched her ear toward where a queen from each present Clans were talking. "I think your mate is calling for you, Nimberwhisker." She meowed innocently, blinking again.

Nimberwhisker's gaze hardened, and he opened his mouth to retort to her casual words. But one of the queens Dawnfire had pointed out called to him before he could get a word out. With one final glare, the RiverClan deputy rose and trotted swiftly over to the she-cats. Both Dawnfire and Eagletalon watched him go. Dawnfire made a face at Nimberwhisker's back that had Eagletalon chuckling. "I still wonder what in StarClan made Willowstar choose you as deputy when Lunarsong retired." He meowed, whiskers twitching in amusement.

Dawnfire turned wide eyes on him, feigning shock. "Why, I should think it was obviously because of my charm!" A few moments of silence passed between the two friends before they both burst out laughing. Some cats of both WindClan and ShadowClan gave the two looks before shaking their heads and padding away. The two silenced their laughter until they were merely snickering. "Really, Eagletalon, how are you?" Dawnfire asked, raking her eyes along Eagletalon's massive body. "You seem a bit...preoccupied."

Eagletalon blinked at her, wondering just how she knew that. He gave a solemn sigh and shook his head. "You know me too well, Dawnfire." He meowed, expression grave. He shifted his gaze away from the ShadowClan deputy and up to the stars glittering above them. He wondered just how much he should tell her. Dawnfire may be his best friend, but she was still the deputy of a rival Clan. She was bound by obligation and the warrior code to report anything that may be used against WindClan. And in this case, it wasn't really WindClan in danger. Razorstar had promised to pass Whitestar the news of Shiningkit before or after the Gathering, not in front of the other Clans. But did that promise hold him as well?

Dawnfire touched his shoulder with her tail, mistaking his silence for concern. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She said softly. "No matter how much we trust each other, we're deputies. Our Clans must come before our personal feelings."

Eagletalon smiled weakly at her in gratitude before shaking his head. It wouldn't hurt to just give her half of the truth, would it? "It's not that. A kit has recently wandered on to our territory. Razorstar gave her the option of staying with us, but she chose to go home instead." Dawnfire made a sound of understanding. "It's a pity, really. We've grown rather fond of the she-kit."

The ShadowClan deputy raised her head, tracing the moon's path with her eyes. It would be moon-high soon; where was ThunderClan? "And who, may I ask, is we?" She asked.

Eagletalon followed her gaze to the moon itself. He listed names as they came to mind. "Myself, Razorstar, Sparrowtail, Torntail, Leafsliver, and especially little Briarkit. She seems to have taken quite a liking to her." He meowed.

With each name, Dawnfire's eyes went wider. "Wow. Leader, deputy, _and_ medicine cat." She murmured. "She would have been well received, had she chosen to stay with you."

Eagletalon sighed and looked at his paws. "Indeed she would have," he muttered. Louder, he continued. "But, alas, she had chosen to return to her home." He put a paw to his head and sighed, swaying dramatically. "Oh, woe is me, however will I survive the hole in my life without her?"

Dawnfire giggled lowly at his drama before turning back to watching the rim of Fourtrees where ThunderClan would appear. "And where is her home, pray-tell?" She murmured, not really seeming interested. If the news didn't apply to ShadowClan, then she had no reason to be interested.

The WindClan deputy's eyes gleamed in humor, and he flicked Dawnfire's head with his tail, drawing a kittish 'hey!' from her. "That, my friend, is the part I can't directly tell you. However, I can tell you this." He glanced around before bringing his head closer to Dawnfire's, lowering his voice to a whisper. "She's your kin."

_That _got her attention. Dawnfire turned to stare at him, her crystal blue eyes glimmering in shock and surprise. "You don't say?" She murmured, keeping her voice low as well. That bit of news had sparked her interest. It was intriguing. _Very_intriguing. "One of Darkpelt's kits, then?"

Eagletalon nodded subtly, stretching out his senses in case anyone approaches. Sensing no one, he continued. "Yes. She believes I don't know of her half-Clan heritage, I think. But she shares your eyes." Dawnfire blinked said eyes and looked away. "So, I believe that answers your question on where her home is." He finished, nodding in finality.

Anything Dawnfire could have said was drowned out by the sudden thrumming of many paw steps, and ThunderClan was pouring into the hollow. The two deputies immediately picked out Ravenfeather, the temporary deputy until Moonfrost left the nursery. The young tom saw them and waved his tail in greeting, detaching himself from his Clan and padding over. Dawnfire's expression immediately shut down, and she turned away from him. Eagletalon chuckled at her and nodded his head to Ravenfeather. Ravenfeather grinned and nodded back. "Evenin', guys!" He meowed, sitting on Eagletalon's other side. He looked nervously over to the distributing ThunderClan cats, catching the attention of Dawnfire, and leaned close. "Neither of you have found a kit on your territory in the past few suns, have you?"

Eagletalon and Dawnfire exchanged a quick, knowing look. The fidgeting and nervous looks Ravenfeather kept sending around told them he wasn't supposed to be asking. Eagletalon would have said something, but Dawnfire beat him to it. "Why are you asking? Don't tell me ThunderClan can't hold on to your kits now!" She sneered. Eagletalon chuckled at how quickly she could trade personalities, but quickly formed it into a cough when Ravenfeather looked at him. "Well? Answer me! Or has a fox got your tongue?"

Ravenfeather glared at her before sighing. "Apparently, we can't." He meowed softly and dryly. "One of our kits has gone missing. Or more so, she ran away." He shifted nervously as the gazes of the other two deputies burrowed into him. "You know how Moonfrost is." He sighed, finally relenting. "Her kit was hurt trying to protect the missing kit from a fox attack." He shook his head sadly. "It was brave, but foolish of him."

Eagletalon nodded solemnly, storing away that bit of information for when the sun rises. He'd need to interrogate Shiningkit more thoroughly when he got the chance. "I may have seen a kit." He confessed, making Ravenfeather look sharply at him. "She wandered onto our territory about three to five suns ago. Small, about two to three moons old, short white fur?"

With each description he gave, Ravenfeather's eyes shined more. "Yes, yes, that's Shiningkit!" He whispered excitedly. "How is she? Is she okay? Did she find shelter from the rain the night Moonfrost chased her off?" Then he shook his head. "No, of course not. You said she was found on your territory, there's no shelter in your territory. But, seriously, is she okay?"

The black tom's expression dropped as Eagletalon sighed morosely. "No, she isn't okay, I'm afraid. When we found her, her pelt was covered from whiskers to tail in mud. She's in Sparrowtail's den at this very moment, sick with white-cough." Ravenfeather gaped in horror, and Eagletalon quickly added on. "But she is mending well. We're lucky it's the season of Greenleaf, or Sparrowtail probably wouldn't have had enough cat mint to help her."

Ravenfeather blinked miserably, his eyes downcast. "Moonfrost shouldn't have told her." He mewed wretchedly. "It doesn't matter that she's your sister's kit." He looked directly at Dawnfire while he said this before he shook his head. "She would have been raised full ThunderClan, without ever knowing where her mother came from. Now that she knows, we don't know which way her loyalty will go in the future." Eagletalon's sudden laughter made both deputies jerk back in surprise. "What's so funny about that?" He demanded, hackles beginning to rise.

Eagletalon got himself under control, his whiskers still twitching, before resting his tail on the ThunderClan tom's shoulder. "Sheath your claws, Ravenfeather. You have no reason to fear for Shiningkit's loyalty. That kit has more fire than I've ever seen in someone that young. She will work hard to make ThunderClan great."

Ravenfeather looked relieved, but Dawnfire just snorted. "Of course she has fire. She's part ShadowClan; it's in her blood to be proud and fierce." The two toms turned to stare at her. One had the gaze of amusement, the other of shock. Under their stares, Dawnfire slowly lost her composure. "What? Have I got moss on my face?" She swiped a paw across her face, trying to see if there was something.

The toms exchanged looks before grinning innocently. "Nothing." They mewed. Dawnfire glared at they chuckled together and turned her nose up in the air. The three were distracted when Nimberwhisker once again joined them, and a yowl from above their heads made them look up.

Whitestar, Razorstar, and Oceanstar were all outlined in silver by the full moon. Whitestar and Razorstar had their heads bent together, deep in discussion. Razorstar said something, and Whitestar suddenly looked rather relieved. It had been the RiverClan leader to sound the yowl. "Where is Willowstar? We can't start without her!"

Dawnfire suddenly rose to her paws, her whiskers twitching. "That's my cue!" She nodded to Nimberwhisker and Ravenfeather, and touched her nose to Eagletalon's. "Wish me luck!" She leaped up to join the leaders, nodding to them. It was the greeting between equals. "I'm afraid you'll have to start without her." She meowed evenly, meeting Oceanstar's eyes. "Willowstar is dead. I am now Dawnstar, leader of ShadowClan."

The leaders' reactions were lost to Eagletalon, who could only gape. She was a _leader?_ And she hadn't _told him?_ Ravenfeather was gaping as well. "And she didn't tell us!" He whispered, echoing the WindClan deputy's thoughts. Dawnstar's subtle glance and smirk said this was the exact reaction she was hoping for. "That little sneak!"

Back up with the leaders, the cats shook off the shock of the statement. Dawnstar sat next to Oceanstar, wrapping her tail neatly around her paws. Oceanstar nodded his head to her. "StarClan will welcome such a noble soul, and you shall be a worthy successor." Dawnstar received his praise with a dip of the head, and gestured for her to go forth. "I think it would be a good idea for the youngest leader to go first, don't you two?" He looked at Whitestar and Razorstar, who both nodded their heads.

Dawnstar got to her paws again and stepped forward. Her voice echoed over the silent cats. "Our new deputy is Timberlimb." A pelt brushed Eagletalon's, and he whipped around to find the brown she-cat next to him. He nodded a greeting to her before he looked back up to watch his old friend. "Firepaw has received his warrior name. Firestorm sits vigil now." There was a short cheer for the absent warrior, and Dawnstar finished up with, "Dewdrop is expecting kits, and has moved into the nursery."

She stepped back, and Razorstar took his chance to step forward. "My warriors chased a fox off of our territory." He looked at Whitestar. "You may want to watch for it, because it crossed the river at the slim part of RiverClan's territory." He finished with Torntail's injury, and sat back down.

Whitestar kept her eyes on the WindClan leader. "The news of your fox has come too late, I'm afraid." She meowed sorrowfully before standing up. "We met the fox today, and I regret to report one of our warriors has died. Rattail now hunts with StarClan."


	10. Additional Allegiances

Really, this is for my own benefit. It got confusing with all of the separate Clans.

Allegiances

_**ThunderClan**_

Leader: Whitestar- Short haired white she-cat, sharp ice blue eyes.

Deputy: Moonfrost- White she-cat with patches of gray, amber eyes (Temporary Deputy: Ravenfeather)

Medicine Cat: Mistycloud- Silver She-cat, green eyes

Warriors:

Treeblaze- She-cat with dark brown fur and green eyes

Ravenfeather- Black tom with white paws and white on his chin, amber eyes

Foxfur- Tom with bright white pelt and white paws muzzle, amber eyes

Stripetail- Brown She-cat with a thin black ring around the tail, green eyes

Rattail- Black tom with a thin wiry tail, blue eyes

Brackenfang- Gray Tom with Bushy tail, green eyes

Bluewing- blue she-cat with white marking on her underside

Apprentices:

Waterpaw- blue she-cat with dark blue underbelly, Blue eyes (Mentor: Foxfur)

Stonepaw- Grayish Brown Tom with black paw, amber eyes (Mentor: Raverfeather)

Snakepaw- Dark gray tome with abnormally long front teeth (Mentor: Rattail)

Queens:

Darkpelt- pure black she-cat with a white underbelly, black eyes (Mate- Rattail Kits: Shiningkit, Venomkit)

Moonfrost- White She-cat with patches of gray, amber eyes (Mate- Brackenfang Kits-Blizzardkit)

Elders:

Iceshard- Blue tom with white markings on his face

Birdsong- She-cat with brown fur, amber eyes

**_RiverClan_**

Leader: Oceanstar-dark blue tom with cerulean eyes

Deputy: Nimberwhisker-stocky orange tabby tom with yellow eyes

Medicine cat: Featherstream- Silver-gray she-cat with feather blue eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Mistypaw- silver she-cat with gray tabby stripes, green eyes

Warriors:

Ripplestream-gray tom with silver tabby stripes, green eyes

Flarespark- Flame-colored tom with amber eyes  
(Apprentice, Streampaw)

Jaystorm- Black tom with ice-blue eyes

Hauntedsoul-Jet black she-cat with silver face and paws

Wolfheart- silver-gray she-cat with white paws and black patches, left ear messing

Rabbitear-small brown tabby tom with tawny-colored eyes  
(Apprentice, Lilypaw)

Silverfrost-Silver she-cat with dark blue eyes  
(Apprentice, Seapaw)

Drizzlemist- pretty light blue-and-white tabby she-cat

Darkspot-golden tom with brown spot on his chest

Dewstep-light gray she-cat with white paws

Flamepool-dark ginger she-cat with scarlet toes

Tawnyfrost- tawny colored tom with amber eyes

Firewhisker- light and dark ginger tom

Queens

Violetheart-Pure black she-cat with violet-eyes  
(Expecting Jaystorm's kits)

Minnowstep- white-and-black she-cat  
(Mother of Rabbitear's kits, Cinderkit and Ashkit)

Apprentices

Seapaw- plain blue she-cat, sea-green eyes

Lilypaw- Ginger she-cat with sea-green eyes

Streampaw-Royal blue she-cat with dark blue stripe down spine

Elders

Frostleaf- white she-cat with gray tail end

Otterstrike-gray tom with black muzzle

**_ShadowClan_**

Leader: Dawnstar- tri-colovred she-cat with crystal blue eyes  
(Apprentice, Nightpaw)

Deputy: Timberlimb- dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Duskshadow- dark gray tom with purple eyes  
Medicine cat apprentice: Pollenpaw- pretty golden she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Whisperbreeze- (you choose)

Cloudfeather- white tom with green eyes

Emberpool- black she-cat with ginger chest  
(Apprentice, Robinpaw)

Cherrymist- Dark gray she-cat with white chest

Darkfang-light black (but not gray) tom with darker black spots  
(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Iceywind- brown she-cat with hazel eyes

Mintdust- light brown tom with cream tabby stripes

Yellowtail- patchy dark-gray tom

Skyfeather- long-haired blue and white tom

Miststripe- gray-white she-cat with light green eyes

Firestorm- ginger tom with brown tabby markings

Apprentices

Nightpaw- black tom with blue paws

Rainpaw- (You choose)

Hailpaw- gray tom with white speckles on hide

Robinpaw- brown she-cat with red chest

Queens

Dewdrop- (You choose)

Bloodfrost- (You choose)

Daisynose- (You choose)

Elders

Chillfur- light blue tom with silver-tipped ears

Snowfoot- light gray tom with white paws

Lunarsong- (You choose), former deputy

_**WindClan**_

Leader: Razorstar- Black tom with exceptionally sharp teeth and claws

Deputy: Eagletalon- Large brown tom with many, many scars

Medicine cat: Sparrowtail- small black and brown tom with golden tail tip

Warriors:

Grasswhistle- long furred tabby she-cat with unusual green fur (don't ask)

Turtlefur: Brown tom with yellow underbelly  
(Apprentice, Rainpaw)

Owleyes: Brown and White tom with big eyes  
(Apprentice, Hawkpaw)

Sunspot: Blue tom with spots of bright red

Dewdrop: Red she-cat with dappled coat  
(Apprentice, Breezepaw)

Torntail- Silverish gray tom with yellow eyes

Queens:

Leafsliver: Tortoiseshell with glowing green eyes (mate: Torntail)

Snowdrift- White she-cat, yellow eyes (Mate: Sunspot, kits: Ashkit, briarkit, and lilykit)

Apprentices:

Rainpaw- She-cat, you imagine

Hawkpaw- tom, you imagine

Breezepaw: She-cat, silvery gray with light blue eyes and a sunny dispotion (Trinity Taylor)

Elders:

Spruceclaw- Tom, you imagine

Vinetail- She-cat, ill tempered old fogey, once a real beauty, tragedy surrounding her, silver tabby with black mixed in for stripes (faded) (Trinity Taylor)

Rockfur- tom, you imagine


End file.
